


Inquisitor Shayle Cadash

by dragon_hivernal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shale as Inquisitor Cadash, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_hivernal/pseuds/dragon_hivernal
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles about Shale as the Inquisitor. Expect silliness and for Leliana's messenger ravens to have a bad time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I first heard about DA:I, but this is the first time I've actually started writing about it. When I learned that the dwarven Inquisitor's name was Cadash, Shale immediately came to mind. I'm surprised I've never seen anyone suggest something similar.
> 
> I didn't write this for the longest time because I never adventured much with Shale (and I haven't read Asunder) so I'm at a loss when it comes to Shale's characterisation. I've decided to try anyway. I welcome constructive criticism, and if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know! I don't have a beta.
> 
> I have several ideas for future drabbles already, which I will add to this collection as I write them. I'm open to suggestions as well.
> 
> And lastly, I don't own Shale or Dragon Age!

Lady Josephine Montilyet, chief diplomat of the Inquisition, scurried—albeit with more poise than one usually possesses while scurrying—to keep up with the Inquisitor’s large strides.

“Inquisitor Cadash, if I may speak to you for a moment. There is a matter that concerns you.”

The Inquisitor stopped and gazed unblinkingly at the breathless noblewoman. “Yes? What does it want?”

“We are in the middle of preparations for the ball at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral, and we have decided that all members of the Inquisition shall wear matching outfits. We need to take your measurements in order to make yours.”

“It wants me to wear cloth? The fussy noble must be even more stupid than I thought. I am made of rock. Rock tears cloth. It will not dress me up like some child’s doll.”

Having gotten used to her abrasive Inquisitor, Josephine stood firm. “That concern has been raised, yes. However, we thought you might wear clothes made from a more durable material. Harritt and Dagna are currently working on finding something fitting.”

“No. It should get me some new crystals for the event instead. That way I will look stunning rather than ridiculous. Golems do not wear clothes.”

“Inquisitor, please be reasonable. We are attempting to show that you are a civilised being who cares about the problems and interests of the world—in this instance, Orlais. We have to be careful not to shock the Orlesian nobility overmuch.”

“I don’t care what the flesh creatures think. I’m only there to keep the squishy ruler alive. I cannot do that if my movement is restricted by such useless attire. Does it prefer that I match the Inquisition or that I do my job?”

“Of course thwarting the assassination attempt is our main goal at Halamshiral, but we mustn’t be kicked out before we do so. I’m sure we can provide you with something with adequate mobility, Inquisitor.”

“My answer is no. If it must, it may get me nice red shoes and crystals to match.” Shale strode away, leaving Josephine behind trying to mask her grimace.

“Ah—I shall see about the shoes, Inquisitor,” Josephine called after Shale. “But don’t think this discussion is over!”


End file.
